Can't Deny It
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Piper helps Annabeth realize her own feelings in a way that she could have never imagined. Rated M for smut (Pipabeth. Girl x girl.)


"Don't," I told her as she walked closer.

"Why not?" the brunette questioned.

"Piper, I'm completely and utterly straight," I said stiffly as she inched closer to me. She had been trying to seduce me for the last ten minutes.

Piper pouted and whined, "Annie, don't try to hide it. I can tell you are bisexual, if not completely lesbian!" If only I had went straight back to my cabin after Greek history class instead of remembering to get the socks that Piper borrowed from me...

She stepped forward again, and as I stepped backwards to maintain my personal space, my back hit the wall. My throat became even dryer and I gulped loudly.

"Piper, please, I beg of you, leave me alone. I. Don't. Like. Girls." I insisted stubbornly.

"Prove it," she responded.

I scoffed and asked her, "How?"

"Let me have my way with you, and see if you're turned on or not. It's simple, really," she tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't have it.

"No, Pi-" I was cut off as she attached her mouth onto mine. I made a little surprised noise in the back of my throat. I tried pushing her off of me, but I found that my arms were bound to the wall by… what was that stuff? You know what? I don't want to know. I tried to move my legs to get her off of me, but they were bound too. I tried as hard as I could to get her mouth off of mine, but nothing was working! My mind was working overtime as I tried to think of a way to escape.

I was so involved with thinking of a way to escape that I didn't notice that Piper had parted from me and was leading me over to a bed.

"Sleep," she told me. I almost shot back a witty response until the power of her voice hit me and my eyes became droopy.

oO0Oo

I woke up on the bed that Piper had been leading me too and immediately tested how much I could move. She had tied my limbs to the bed posts. I could just barely move my legs and my arms wouldn't budge an inch.

"Now, Annie, are you going to be an obedient little girl?" Piper said in a sultry voice. I noticed that she was sitting on the end of the bed. She was wearing… holy fuck.

Piper had on a red lace up corset, a black thong, and knee highs with little bows on top.

Instead of some witty comeback about 'No, I will not do this, you perv,' all I could manage was, "Uhh, er…"

She smirked. "Good! If you are cooperative, you will enjoy yourself much more. Besides, if you try resisting, then I will just punish you." She gestured to two clips that I could only guess at the purpose of. "Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded against better judgement.

She then proceeded to move on top of me so that she was hovering just about an inch above me. The only thing touching me was her breasts. I took a second to bask in all their glory, she had about C cups were small compared to my DDs but their flawlessness made up for their lack of size.

Piper leaned in so that her breath ghosted across my neck and whispered in my ear, "If I go too far just tell me to stop, and I will." Then she leaned up and pressed her baby soft lips against mine. Her lips catching mine over and over again, in a passionate tango that only we knew the steps to. Her hands caressed my available skin, sending tingles through my body as she seemed to memorize the feel of my skin. She caused my breath to hitch as she ran her fingertips over the space between my shirt and my underwear, since my shorts were thrown to the end of the bed. She nipped my bottom lip, causing me to gasp softly. Piper's tongue darted into my mouth and brushed against my tongue before darting out again and drawing back into her mouth as she continued to kiss me.

"Pi-Piper, fuck, where did you- uh- learn how to do this?" I questioned in between heavy breaths.

She looked up at me through her dark lashes and smiled innocently before responding, "Why, mother dearest, of course."

My breath hitched. Does she have any idea how completely sexy the way she said that was?

She smiled at me and I was so busy staring into her kaleidoscope eyes, wondering what color they were supposed to be, that I didn't notice her hands hovering over my body as they moved to my hips. It was only when her thumbs hooked into the bands of my underwear did I realize what she was up to.

Piper reached over me to the bedside table, which, to my horror, was stacked with all sorts of items which I couldn't find a name for. She grabbed a small pair of scissors and snipped twice at my panties before gently pulling them off. She did the same with my shirt and bra, being careful to do it along the seams. Once I was completely naked her eyes raked up and down my body, checking me out. As her eyes neared my midsection my thighs instinctively clenched in a desperate attempt to cover myself from her lustful eyes. It was obviously futile.

Piper licked her lips as she gazed at my… area. She then proceeded to run her hands along the curve of my figure, stopping to cup my breasts softly. She started to massage them and then licked her fingers before flicking over my nipples. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I groaned and arched my back.

Piper smirked up at me and continued to tease me through playing with my nipples. My body is just so darn sensitive!

I was in a world of bliss when she slipped the first finger in, I made an odd mewling sound at the feeling of her finger inside me. When did I get that wet? Fuck, I am turned on. I am throwing all my so-called straightness out the window, now. Piper looked up at me through her eyelashes and said, "Now, Annie, are you going to deny it anymore?"

She slipped another finger in and started to pump her hand back and forth. "Fuck no," I responded breathily.

Then she genuinely smiled and added another finger. Her pace quickened and then she went deeper than she had before and hit a part of me that felt like a mini piece of Elysium. I moaned at the contact and she proceeded to hit me in that same spot, every time she thrust her fingers. At one moment she would be going quickly in-out-in-out then the next she would be slowly twisting her fingers around and teasing my entrance before going back in me.

"I love you, Annie," Piper spoke in a passionate voice.

That's what broke me, I felt a wave of emotion rolling over me and I arched my back to get the much needed touch of her. Her fingers slipped out of me and I could feel the liquid dripping down my thighs. I sighed and shut my eyes until I felt a softer caress at my entrance. I looked up, wondering what it was, and saw that her face was hovering above my slit and her tongue was slurping up the liquid that was still falling out of me. I groaned as her tongue went inside me and licked around, getting every last drop. She pulled away and moved that she was hovering over me. I felt my bonds being released and I grabbed Piper to kiss her passionately.

"I think I love you, too," I murmured into her hair as we cuddled.

"Good, because I'm not letting you go," she responded cheerily, with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

I moved her next to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled the covers over us and I drifted off to sleep with what I think is the love of my life in my arms.

oO0Oo

TADA! My attempt at Pipabeth and my first ever smut. If it sucks, please tell me so I can improve. Thank you for reading! please review.


End file.
